The Hunstman and The She Beast
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Meet Kaegar an argonian raised by Nords who had a true passion for hunting but after a feast to celebrate his war days he is attacked by a white wolf but not just any wolf...a werewolf
1. Prologue

**Hey guys first skyrim story so hint it might suck so yeah now since that is outta the way on to the story**

 **No ones POV**

Meet Kaegar an argonian with black scales and orange eyes with the feather mohawk that most argonians have but with two smaller spikes in front of it he has orange eyes and and had three diagonal white stripes of war paint close to his snout also armed with two orcish swords and a quiver of ebony arrows and a ebony bow. He also wears a set of steel armor but painted the color black to blend in with his scales but rather than a helmet he weared a leather hood.

Although it may not seem like it Kaegar has never been to black marsh he was raised the Nordic way his mother being a Mage that used to heal soldiers in the legion and his father was a ex legion soldiers now living on a homestead near Windhelm he had finnaly returned to his parents after serving under the command of Storm-Blade of the Stormcloaks on the attack of solitude he was lucky enough to survive the war his soldier name being ' War Savage ' for showing no mercy to the enemy.

After coming home he had retired to his bedroom only to wake up at six in the morning he quickly got his armor on and grabbed his weapons and headed out to where they kept two horses and Kaegar's unlikely mount, a snowy saber cat that Kaegar had found on his travels as a cub with its mother dead he raised it himself now a loyal beast that he named ' War-Claw'.

 **Kaegar's POV**

" mornin War-Claw " I said to the sleeping predatory cat who yawned and opened his eyes " let's go hunting " I said to the beast who licked its lips and stood up as I grabbed his saddle and strapped it on to him but as I did this the courier that came by every once in a while appeared at the gate of the fence " mornin Kaegar " he said " I got a letter for you from Jarl Vignar Graye-maine " he said handing me the letter " I never thought ole Vignar would talk to me " I said opening the note " Kaegar I would personally like to thank you for your services for liberating Whiterun and to thank you I have invited you, your family, and a few of your comrades for a feast at dragons reach " I read outloud " well thank you I'd best be getting to the rest of my day " I said to the courier who nodded and walked away

I then made my way back inside and told my parents of the letter the next day we began our journey to Whiterun.

 **half a day later near the homingbrew meadery**

We had made it to where the meadery was and we could then see the Jarls palace at the top of the hill " I'm gonna head to the drunken huntsman I need more arrows " I told my parents who nodded

as I walked ahead through the gates and into the store " and who do we have here " asked the shop keeper " a man in need of say thirty ebony arrows " I said giving him a bag of gold as he gave me more arrows as I put them in my quiver " War-Savage " a man called me by my soldier name, I looked to my right to see a nord sitting by the fire " Storm-Blade " I said surprised " so you got the letter to " he said I then nodded " looks like we made an impression on old Vignar " I said " Jarl Ulfrich and Galmar are here two they're already at dragons reach " he said " I had a feeling they would be here " I replied " well I'm gonna head up to the keep see you there " he said I nodded

I had then got myself an ale from the bannered mare and as I was walking out three men wearing steel armor where waiting for me " where here to teach you a lesson " one of them said " and I shall teach you one in return " I said drawing both my swords as I stated the first through the chest as I spun around him kicking the other in shins bringing him to his knees as I placed both my orcish swords to his neck in a scissor like motion I brought his from his shoulders to the ground I then turned to the last one " I suggest you walk away " I said to him and he took the hint and went running for the gates one of the guards then approached me " what's going on here " he asked

" these men tried to attack me " I told him " I'll let it slide this time next time I'm gonna need some more information " he said I then nodded heading up to dragons reach

I walked in finding Vignar but everyone had left " im late aren't I " I asked him he nodded " fear not there is still plenty left and your parents told me to tell you they started making there journey back home" he said I nodded taking a seat, we ate for while sharing stories and such for while.

" and after the Mage tricked him the little kid had a dagger and he tried to stab the Mage but he missed and hit a rock and it broke " I said earning a laugh from Vignar " well thank you for the food Vignar but I best be making my way home " I said " alright I'll see you another day perhaps " he said

I then nodded taking my leave.

 **Around midnight Bordes of Windhelm**

I had been walking for a rather longtime but none of that compared to what happened out of the blue a white blurr came barreling at me it tackled me to the ground knocking me unconscious.

 **So what do you think hope you like it R &R please and I'll see you all next time**


	2. Moon bound

**Hey guys I'm back and just an anoucment I might not be posting to many chapters seeing how I've been having to work a lot on the house becuase part of it is just rotting away it's a really old house and I got hunting season coming up and my family is thinking of buying livestock meaning a lot of work for me so yeah now enough about my problems on to the story**

 **Kaegar's pov**

I woke up with a start I had been laying on top of a bed roll inside a tent in what appeared to be a tent

I imeadetly went for my sword but soon realized all my weapons where gone so I got up and left the tent seeing what looked like a grotto where a few trees grew and much more there was a hole in roof of the cave where moonlight shined through " so your awake " said a feminine voice I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice " don't be afraid " she said I spun around finding the woman sitting on a branch of a tree.

The woman without a doubt was a Nord with steel plate armor everywhere but the helmet she had a more of a angled chin and dark blue eyes and blonde hair armed with nothing but a elvish sword.

" it's not fear I'm filled with " I said " then what is it that your feeling " she asked " it's confusion that I feel " I answered " well let me relieve you of that " she said hopping down from the branch as she walked up to me handing me a slab of leather that was wrapped around something I unwrapped it seeing all my gear as I put it back where it belonged " you a hunter " she asked " yeah my name is Kaegar, I don't hunt here Though I hunt in Windhelm " I said " then what are you doing so far from home " she asked " I'm a Stormcloak well was a Stromcloak Vignar gray maine had invited me and some of my comrades for a feast to thank us for helping take Whiterun " I said " so your a soldier and a hunter " she said I nodded

" now let me ask a question " I said she nodded " who are you where am I and why " I said " first of all my name is Ericka, your in where I have been living for the past few years and why I'm going to have trouble saying this " she said pausing " I kinda brought you here against my own will " she said I gave her a confused look " I am moonborn, a werewolf I had lost control and brought you here " she said this brought shock to my face as took a step back " I'm not a monster I don't want you to think of me like that " she said " I have never meet one who is moonborn I just air on the side of cuation" I said accidentally bumping into the rock wall I hissed clutching my right shoulder finnaly realizing that it had been wrapped in linen

" that may have been my fault " she said looking down twiddling her thumbs " I may have umm bitten you " she said " I've felt worse " I said still clutching my shoulder " here I'll be right back I'm gonna go hunting maybe some food will make you feel better " she said leaving towards the cave entrance but what I heard made my heart stop, I had heard growls and eventually a roar and then heavy footsteps leaving the cave.

An hour had past when I heard the footsteps return, I had been sitting against the rock wall of the cave when I saw her return but not as I expected, what had came into my field of vision was no doubt about it a werewolf with silver white fur and blue eyes she approached me carrying a dead deer she stopped seeing me start to move away she layed the deer down by the fire making a sort of high pitched growl as she stepped back I cautiously stood up walking towards the deer taking out my orcish dagger I began to skin the deer and get to the venison inside as I cut it up into slices of chops I took two leaving the rest to who I hoped was Ericka

I had begun to cook mine over a fire as Ericka ate the rest of the deer as the Crimson blood stained her white fur, she looked up at me licking the blood from her lips she stood up from her meal and tried to walk towards me but seeing my muscles tense she stopped making a faint whine I had decided to try and relax she then saw this as she tried again laying on the ground on her stomach next me she watched me as I ate my meal she scooted forward a bit laying her head on my lap I tested slightly at this but quickly relaxed I hesitantly raised my hand and ran it through her white fur on top of her head she looked at me and gave me a toothy smile.

After I finished eating I had layed down with her still next me as she layed next to me I eventually drifted off to sleep.

 **Next morning**

I had finnaly worked up to see Ericka but without the fur this time next me unwrapping the linen on my shoulder as she pressed some sort of medicine to my shoulder wich was already scabed over

" you heal quick " she said " it's what happens with argonians we heal quickly " I said startling her

" oh your awake " she said imeadetly removing her arms from my shoulder " sorry for startling you " I said sitting up " it's ok, umm now that your practically almost healed you can leave now I guess " she said " yeah I guess so " I said " well it was nice to meet you Kaegar " she said helping me up

" and same to you Ericka " I said " so your off to Windhelm " she said " yep " I replied puasing

" wait a minute I don't know how to Windhelm get from here " I said " I know the way " she said

" well lead the way " I said she smiled and nodded as we walked out of the cave as trekked through through the forest hearing a twig snap behind me I drawled my bow spinning around along with Ericka but with her sword.

" War-Claw " I said surprised running up to the saber cat " War-Claw ?" Ericka questioned

" Ericka this is War-Claw he's my saber cat " I said running my hand under his chin as he purred

" you have a saber cat " she asked dumbstruck " yeah I found him as a kid a long time ago as a cub his mother was killed so I took him home and raised him my self " I explained " wow " she said approaching him he growled slightly " easy " I said to him " can I " she asked " go ahead " I answered as she ran her hands through his fur she then stopped watching me as I climbed onto the saddle " you ride him " she said surprised " aye " I said " get on this will cut travel time in half " I said as she climbed on behind me " take us home War-Claw " I said to the beast as he took off running through wild and in under two hours we had made it to the borders of Windhelm.

" aww home sweet home " I said as the snow fell upon my scaled head " this place is nice " she said looking at the snow covered forest " you should come over to my home my parents would like to meet you " I said she nodded as we rode through the snow and finnaly came across my home as I hopped off of War-Claw opening the gate walking into the building " mom, dad I'm home " I said entering the building " where have you been " said my mother " this is Ericka, I got attacked by a wolf she helped heal my wounds " I lied nodding at Ericka " well Ericka I'm Daiya I'm Kaegar's mother " she said " nice to meet you " said Ericka " Fergrere Kaegar's home and we have a guest" called my mother " Kaegar boy where have you been " he said " he was attacked by wolves Ericka here helped him get back home " she said " well Ericka you have my thanks " he said

" oh Kaegar I forgot to mention we've run out of meat I need you to go hunting again " he said

" I'll get on it " I said nodding " Kaegar how about I come with you always better to have another pair of eyes out there " said Ericka " alright then " I said walking out the door with her in tow War-Claw had been waiting by the door " not this time bud I'll bring you back something to eat alright " I told him who then trotted back to the hay pile he had been sleeping on as we left the house into the forest " you didn't tell me you where raised by Nords " said Ericka as we followed the tracks of a bear " yeah they tell me they had found me as a hatchling in a cave abandoned " I said

It was rather quiet as we tracked the bear down to its cave I slowly entered the cave my bow drawn and an arrow knocked as I saw at least three bears I looked over to Ericka " I'll try to get another arrow lose on the next but this might turn into a sword fight " I whispered to Ericka who then nodded as I unleashed the first arrow hitting one bear in the neck killing it I knocked another arrow leering it lose on the second hitting it in the shoulder wounding it but it made it angry, I quickly put my bow on my back drawing my swords as we ran towards the two bears through the snow filled cave as one bear stood on its hind legs roaring I quickly planted one of my swords into its chest and slitting the Bears throat with the other as it fell on top of me I pushed it off of me as I got back up seeing the bear lunge at Ericka but she spun out of the way planting her elvish blade into its neck.

" I suppose that will prove to be enough meat for a while " I said sarcasticly she laughed breathing a little heavily from the battle " we should hunt together again sometime " I said " yeah " she said smiling " here " I said reaching into my bag bringing out a glass dagger " take is as a token of thanks it was my brothers he had it enchanted by a Mage to heal the carrier when ever they strike at a enemy " I said handing it to her " what happened to your brother " she asked " he died, he joined the stormcloaks with me and died during the siege of Whiterun " I said " I'm sorry " she replied " it's ok I've learned to accept it " I said as we began to field dress the Bears and packed them back home

 **That evening**

" thank you Ericka for bringing our boy back " said my mother " it's was nothing really " said Ericka

" nonsense you did us a kinda favor, your welcome here anytime " said my father " now that you mention it I don't really have a place to stay is it ok with you if I" Ericka was saying but was cut off

" of course you can dear, Kaegar if you would help set up a place for her to sleep " said my mother

I nodded having Ericka follow me to my bedroom " you can have my bed I have a bed roll I can use to just sleep on the ground " I told her " ok then thanks " she said " well I'll be right back make yourself at home " I said she nodded as I went outside to find War-Claw chewing on a stick " here War-Claw I got you something " I said as he looked up I gave him a venison chop " well good night bud see you in the morning " I said petting his head then walking back inside heading to my room

As I opened the door I could see Ericka taking off her armor revealing her white worn out shirt and black pants I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a rolled up bed roll laying it on the floor

" hey Kaegar I wanted to say thanks for your hospitality and for keeping my secret " said Ericka

" your welcome " I told her taking off the chest piece of my armor then my leggings revealing my bare chest and worn out leather pants " you know you act very differently than most argonians that I've meet " she said I turned around facing her as she smiled she then leaned forward whispering

" I like that " she said then planting a kiss upon my scaled lips this first caught me by surprise but then using my tail I brought her in closer as my tail pressed against her hips and my hand behind her shoulders I leaned into the kiss finnaly breaking apart.

" I don't think your gonna need that bed roll tonight " she said giving me a devious then she grabbed my shoulders spinning me around pushing me onto the bed as she got on top of me.

 **It's rated T so no more**

 **Well I hope you guys liked it more will be coming soon so don't you worry, see you guys next time**


End file.
